el pirata y el pellirrojo
by zangaman
Summary: el lich despierta a sus 7 mejores guerreros podrán luffy y sus amigos vencerlos y quien es este extraño pellirojo.
1. Parte 1

**Bueno creo soy el primero en hacer que sus 2 historias se crucen aunque envíenme por mensaje privado si alguien lo hizo y me retractare de mis palabras. **

**PD: no soy dueño de ningún de personaje todos les pertenecen a sus creadores originales. **

Universo 384025 o mejor conocido como universo donde luffy en la tierra de ooo en al algún lugar de esa tierra ahí se podía ver pequeño caracol o mejor conocido como el lich, se arrastraba como un caracol lento hasta finalmente llego aun templo que estaba muy oxidado.

-(suspiro), este templo luce bien como lo recordaba. Dijo lich.

Mientras avanzaba se encontró con 3 ataúd hechos de hierro que estaban encerrados con cadenas y candados se podía ver en un pequeño espejo su cara convertida en pierda o mejor dicho todo el cuerpo.

-ah mis guerreros siguen encerrados. Dijo lich.

Lich se dio cuenta de algo que faltaba otros 4 guerreros.

-veo que billy ah logrado deshacerme de los otros 4 pero se donde están escondidos intentare revivir a todos no importa la magia que cueste, por ahora quiero venganza contra ese sombrero de paja. Dijo lich.

El lich empezó a decir su hechizo y uso casi todo su magia pero esa magia se separo lo cual fue al cielo mientras que esta sirvió para despertar a sus guerreros, los 3 ataúd comenzaron a temblar estaban rodeados de la magia negra de lich, finalmente los 3 despertaron empezaron a patear los ataúd ahora se podía ver su piel.

La primera era una chica su piel era medio roja con un pelo largo hasta el cuello era de color rosa oscuro, llevaba una musculosa que dejaba ver su escote copa D y su ombligo, tenia una falda negra muy corta llevaba botas hasta de bronce hasta las rodillas.

-danya. Dijo lich.

El otro era un chico tenia la piel un poco azul con pelo punk llevaba un chaqueta negra un pantalón negro de cuero unos zapatos negros por delante de los zapatos tenia picos, incluyendo en los hombros y codos en su cuerpo en su mano izquierda llevaba un guante de 3 cuchillos.

-iggy. Dijo lich.

La otra era una chica pero llevaba lentes azules y un pelo muy azul zapatos metálicos de color blanco llevaba un armadura en su cuerpo su pecho parecía ser copa C por la piernas llevaba una falda de guerreros.

-shiva. Dijo lich.

Después los 3 guerreros se arrodillaron ante el lich.

-gran lich. Dijo iggy.

-nos alegra que este en buenas condiciones. Dijo shiva.

-en que podemos servirlo. Dijo danya.

-ya recuerdan esa arma vieja. Dijo lich.

-si aun recordamos. Dijo iggy.

-gran lich donde están los otros. Dijo danya.

-el maldito de billy se encargo de ellos pero descuida ya llegaran también les ordene destruyeran al sombrero de paja. Dijo lich.

-quiere que vayamos ahora a destruir al sombrero de paja. Dijo shiva.

-si. Dijo lich.

Mientras tanto en otro universo 364780 donde había una hermosa pareja que tenia una relación secreta que al parecer la escuela decidió ir al museo.

-que aburrido. Dijo butch.

-ya deja de que quejarte. Dijo bellota.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa una rata bien horrible. Dijo burbuja asustando señalando a la rata.

-burbuja eso es ardilla. Dijo bombón con una gota de sudor.

-ah en serio parase una rata. Dijo burbuja.

-es una ardilla prehistórica. Dijo bombón

-pues se parece una rata. Dijo burbuja.

-en total no se mueve. Dijo bombón.

-boomer ya deja de esconderte. Dijo brick.

-jaja lo siento. Dijo boomer que se ocultaba en la espalda de brick.

-miedoso. Dijo butch.

Luego llegaron a una sala donde estaban 4 estatuas.

-uh que raras estatuas. Dijo butch.

-mas respeto jovencito estas estatuas son una antigüedad. Dijo guía.

-nos podría contar la historia. Dijo bombón.

-claro. Dijo guía.

-oh no. dijo bellota que iba aburrir.

-hace mucho tiempo estas estatuas nunca fueron creadas por un artistas, nuestros ancestros los llamaron dioses, los científicos dicen que llego del espacio, otro dicen que vino a destruirnos. Dijo guía.

-oooooooooooo. Dijeron todos.

-pero no creo en la tercera…ahora sigamos. Dijo guía.

Sin embargo afuera la ciudad estaba cubierto por una nube mientras que Prof. utonio estaba afuera

-que raro se su ponía que debería estar soleado. Dijo Prof. Utonio.

-papa ven. Dijo ken.

El prof utonio vio a su hijo al parecer la computadora de tiempo se volvía loca.

-estas coordenadas no están bien. Dijo ken.

-si hay algo raro en este tiempo hay…algo como un rayo z negro pero diferente. Dijo puchi.

-que imposible. Dijo prof utonio.

En el museo cayo esa magia oscura dentro el museo esto hizo asustar algunas personas esto causo que las 4 estatuas se movieran para después explotar habia mucho humo.

-todos están bien. Dijo guía.

-si. Dijeron todos.

Después el guía ve a 4 desconocidos.

-disculpen están bien pueden darme sus nombres. Dijo guia.

El primero era un chico con un pelo demasiado picudo era de color gris solo llevaba pantalón violeta y unas botas negras.

-acnus.

Ahí había una chica con un pelo tipo rulos de color marron que llegaban hasta el cuello de color azul, tenia un bikini metálico su pecho era copa C, una falda hasta las rodillas una botas metálicas de color blanco.

-sun

La tercera tenia cara de cerdo llevaba un traje de verdugo.

-reí. Gruñendo esto causo que el guía retrocediera con miedo pero se choco con algo.

El ultimo parece un grandote un hombre llevaba el cabello marrón pero llevaba casco que solamente se podían ver ojos asesinos brillando tenia dos muñequeras en forma de cadenas era musculoso llevaba unos pantalones de cuero de color negro y botas.

-OH POR DIOS. Grito guía que se fue corriendo.

Luego los 4 empezaron a destruir el museo causando que la gente se asustara.

-como es que esas estatuas cobraron vida. Dijo bellota.

-no tengo idea. Dijo butch.

-sea lo que sea no podemos permitir que destruyen el museo. Dijo bombón.

Después los chicos y chicas ahora se habían transformado en súper.

-oigan deténgase. Dijo brick.

-eh. Dijo reí.

-que asco. Dijo burbuja.

-así nací tienes algún problema. Dijo reí enojado.

-ya calmase señor cerdito. Dijo burbuja.

-señor cerdito YA VERAS NIÑA. Dijo reí.

-alto espera. Dijo acnus.

-QUE NO LO VES ACNUS ESA MOCOSA SE ESTA BURLANDO DE MI. Grito rei.

-si no mal recuerdo el lich dijo que destruyéramos a un tipo con gorra. Dijo acnus.

-ahora que lo dices ese chico es mió. Dijo sun guiñando el ojo a brick esto lo noto bombón.

-hermano tu tienes una gorra. Dijo boomer.

-pero yo no lo conozco. Dijo brick.

-bueno sera mejor que empecemos mientras mejor. Dijo acnus.

-oye dark vas luchar. Dijo rei.

Dark no respondió solamente se sentó y miro.

-bien mas para mi. Dijo rei sonriendo.

Cada empezaron su propia batalla.

Bellota y butch se dirigían rápidamente hacia a acnus butch da un golpe en estomago y bellota da una patada en la cara pero acnus las esquiva, butch y bellota dan golpes y patadas rápidas pero en ese entonces acnus las esquiva.

Pero en ese entonces comienza a dar una patada en la cara de bellota pero ella la bloquea y contraataca en con un golpe al mentón esto hace que acnus, vuele por los después butch da una patada en el estomago lo cual cae fuerte al piso.

Después acnus se levanta.

-ja eso es todo. dijo acnus.

Con burbuja y boomer.

-eres lento. Dijo boomer.

-cállate. Dijo rei.

Reí daba golpes a boomer pero los esquivaba luego reí sintió un toque en el hombro ahí vio burbuja que estaba feliz con ojos cerrados, para después darle un fuerte golpe en la cara esto causo que choque con la pared.

-si. Dijeron boomer y burbuja que chocaron los 5.

Pero en ese entonces rápidamente los 2 son embutidos por el rei esto causo que chocaran con la pared.

-AQUÍ VOY. Dijo rei.

Rei dio un salto ya que era muy gordo que va aplastar a burbuja pero fue salvado por cierto rubio después una pequeña explosión de polvo.

-boomer. Dijo burbuja viendo a boomer K.O.

-bien ahora sigues tu. Dijo rei.

Con bombón y brick.

Brick estaba golpeando con golpes rápidos mientras que sun bloquea y reía como una chica colegiala pero al mismo tiempo estaba ignorando a bombón.

-tus movimientos son perfectos. Dijo sun.

-lose pero no tengo tiempo de halagos. Dijo brick.

_-quien se cree esta. Pensó bombón celosamente. _

-sabes creo que eres guapo. Dijo sun.

-NO TE ACERQUE A EL. Grito bombón celosa.

-mmm… dijo dark.

Para después bombón se dirige rápidamente hacia sun pero falla ya que ella sujeta y comienza girar y la lanza hacia chocar contra la pared.

Con bellota y butch.

Acnus se defiende de los golpes butch y bellota ellos dieron un golpe pero acnus los bloquea pero luego gira dando una patada en las pies esto hace que caigan al piso.

-vamos, vamos, vamos. Dijo acnus que se sentó en el cuerpo de butch.

Acnus comenzó a golpear rápidamente hacia butch en la cara pero fue detenido por una patada en las costillas que fue bellota, esto hace enfurecer acnus bellota lanza una bolas de energía eran 15 pero acnus la se defiende en forma X.

Esto causo mucho humo después comenzó a dispersare acnus seguía en pie pero butch se puso detrás de el sin notarlo y bellota se dirigía rápidamente, acnus iba ser atacando por detrás y por delante pero rápidamente golpea a bellota para luego agarra su pie y lo tira hacia el aire.

Butch iba ayudar pero acnus desapareció, después butch sintió que alguien tirar de su pelo luego comenzó a girar y lo lanza rápidamente hacia bellota dándole un espalda fuertemente esto que los 2 estén K.O.

Con burbuja.

Burbuja traba de golpear a rei pero era inútil parecía que tenia reflejos rei da una embestida pero burbuja la esquiva pero en ese entonces es sujetada.

-ahora sufrirás. Dijo rei.

Burbuja estaba en problemas por que rei la tenia estaba tirando desde sus piernas hasta sus brazos hasta finalmente la tira al suelo.

Con brick y bombón.

Brick y sun seguían peleando y hablaban al mismo tiempo ignorando a bombón que ya estaba celosa.

-sabes podemos pelear. Dijo brick.

-si solo tu y yo. Dijo sun.

-BRICK ven aquí un momento. Dijo bombón con los ojos cerrados.

-un momentito. Dijo brick.

Después brick se acercaba a bombón.

-si bombón. Dijo brick.

-estas coqueteando con esa chica. Dijo bombón con una vena en la cabeza.

-no para nada amor. Dijo brick.

-perdón si interrumpo asi. Dijo sun que abrazaba a brick.

-gggrrr BRIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCK. Grito bombon.

-veo que esa niña posee magia oscura interesante. Dijo dark.

Dark envia una onda de magia de color verde hacia brick que lo deja en suelo.

-OYE CASI ME MATAS. Grito sun.

-LA QUE TE VA MATAR SOY YO. Grito bombón.

Pero en dark aparece delante de bombón y noquea a bombón con un solo golpe.

-llevémosla ella tiene un poder oculto. Dijo dark que cargaba a bombón.

-BOMBON. Grito brick.

Después rei patea la cabeza de brick dejándolo inconciente.

Mientras tanto en el universo donde cayo un pirata o mejor dicho en dulce reino ahí todos festejaban ya que el lich fue derrotado ahí se podía a ver 3 héroes que venían a festejar.

-jajajajaja FIESTA SIIIIIIIIIIIII. Grito luffy que estaba bailando como loco.

-y te traigo un jugo dulce princesa. Dijo finn.

-no estoy bien. Dijo dulce princesa.

-tranquilo hermano alguna día te hará caso. Dijo jake.

-si gracias jake. Dijo finn.

-vamos que esperar no dejen solo. Dijo luffy.

-LUFFY, LUFFY, LUFFY. Gritaron la dulce gente.

Ahí se podía ver a luffy beber un gran liquido de néctar.

-gracias. Dijo luffy.

-eso fue increíble. Dijo dulce princesa.

-si lose. Dijo luffy.

-ah se acabo. Dijo finn molesto.

-espera finn. Dijo jake.

-hey luffy. Dijo finn.

-si. dijo luffy.

-recuerda que la dulce princesa ya no tiene tu edad. Dijo finn.

-eso que tu tienes 15 y ella 13, además ella ya no se llama así. Dijo luffy.

-ese nombre que le pusiste es horrible. Dijo finn.

-oye. Dijo luffy.

Flashback de luffy.

En el dulce reino se podía ver a luffy y la dulce princesa.

-dulce princesa. Dijo luffy.

-si que pasa. Dijo dulce princesa.

-como usted volvió ser niña. Dijo luffy.

-si. dijo dulce princesa.

-eh pensado que tal vez debería cambiar tu nombre. Dijo luffy.

-que. Dijo dulce princesa.

-no, no es que a mi guste pero me gusta su nombre pero…dulce princesa suena bien pero. Dijo luffy.

-entiendo lo que quieres decir luffy. Dijo dulce princesa.

-ah enserio. Dijo luffy.

-si que nombre sugieres. Dijo dulce princesa.

-bueno…mmm… ah lo tengo te llamara ryona. Dijo luffy.

-ryona eh…jiji me gusta. Dijo ryona.

Fin del flashback de luffy.

-yo creo que el nombre que le pusiste es muy bonito. Dijo jake.

-NO LO ES. Dijo finn.

-mira finn si estas celoso por que tu no le diste ese nombre. Dijo luffy.

-cállate no estoy celoso además ese nombre es tonto. Dijo finn molesto.

-vuelve a decir eso y…te envió por cielos. Dijo luffy seriamente.

-adelante. Dijo finn con un poco de miedo.

Ambos estaban apunto de golpearse pero un sonido de explosión se hoyo hacia afuera del castillo.

-que fue eso. Dijo jake.

Los grandes guardianes de chicle estaban en el suelo totalmente destruidos ahí caminaban los 3 desconocidos.

-quien de ustedes es sombrero de paja. Dijo iggy.

-aquí estoy. Dijo luffy que caminaba seriamente.

-ooooooh que guapo. Dijeron danya y shiva.

-ustedes fueron los que hicieron esto. Dijo finn molesto.

-se podría decir que si. dijo iggy.

-bien que sean un 3 contra 3. dijo finn.

Finn saco su espada ataco iggy que tenia garras ambos empezaron a atacarse y al mismo tiempo se bloqueaban.

-nada mal para un niño. Dijo iggy.

-vamos jake nos encargaremos de las chicas. Dijo luffy que caminaba.

-ahí vamos chiquitas. Dijo jake.

-eh mira ahí viene que debemos hacer. Dijo shiva.

-tranquila. Dijo danya.

-es mió. Dijo shiva.

-no es mió. Dijo danya.

-ya se piedra papel o tijeras. Dijo shiva.

Las 2 chicas comenzaron a jugar piedra papal o tijeras.

_-por que están jugando piedra papel o tijeras. Pensó luffy con gota de sudor al estilo anime. _

-SIIIIIIIIII GANE. Dijo shiva.

-no puede ser. Dijo danya.

-podemos comenzar. Dijo luffy.

-uy que desesperado. Dijo shiva sonrojada.

-perrito. Dijo danya.

-pero que. dijo jake.

Con finn que seguía con espada contra espada o algo así ambos eran buenos.

-el lich volverá. Dijo iggy

-que no puede ser…jake ayúdame. Dijo finn.

-no puedo ella toco mi pansita y esto hace temblar mi patita. Dijo jake que ya estaba K.O.

-oh no. dijo finn.

Iggy da un gancho derecho en la cara de finn esto causo un K.O.

-**GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA. **Dijo luffy que estiro sus 2 brazos hacia atrás y luego golpeo en el

Luffy que estiro sus 2 brazos hacia atrás y luego golpeo en el estomago enviándola hacia a los aires.

-LLAMAME. Grito shiva.

-que rara. Dijo luffy.

-sigo yo. Dijo danya.

-**GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL. **Dijo luffy.

Estiro su brazo golpeándola fuertemente en la mejilla dejándola en el suelo K.O.

-serán tontas. Dijo iggy.

-vamos. Dijo luffy poniéndose en posesión de pelea y al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

-aaaaaaaaaaaa… ja…vez…esto…puedo…tele…trans…portar…me Dijo iggy que desaparecía y aparecía.

Iggy estaba rodeando a luffy ahora estaba confiando dio un golpe pero en ese entonces el golpe de luffy conecta contra la mejilla de iggy dejándolo en el suelo.

-eh retirada. Dijo iggy que cargaba danya.

-que raros como vencieron a los guardianes. Dijo luffy.

-oh no. dijo ryona.

-que pasa. Dijo luffy.

-LUFFY, LUFFY, LUFFY. Dijeron la dulce gente.

-tu todo esto es tu culpa. Dijo finn que recién se levantaba.

-mía. Dijo luffy confundido.

-SI TU NUNCA HUBIERAS VENIDO AQUÍ EN OOO NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO. Grito finn.

-finn todos están bien. Dijo ryona.

-pero es su culpa. Dijo finn.

-oh por favor. Dijo luffy

-este no es momento para pelear si esos 3 están libres significa que los otros 4 están libres y son mas poderosos luchar contra ellos seria gran un error. Dijo ryona.

-mas poderosos interesente. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

Luffy se fue corriendo finn hizo lo mismo después jake hasta que finalmente encontraron un portal.

Mientras en tanto volviendo al mundo de brick.

-bombón. Dijo brick.

-no. dijo boomer.

Brick vio que estaba en hospital vio burbuja y a bellota inconcientes.

-eran mas fuertes que nosotros. Dijo butch asustado.

-butch para. Dijo brick.

-MIRA HERMANO MIRA BIEN A BURBUJA A BELLOTA ESOS SUJETO SON PODEROSOS probablemente bombón este muerta. Dijo butch.

-CALLATE. Dijo brick

Ambos hermano comenzaron a pelear pero fueron interrumpidos por el Prof. utonio y ken que llevaba rastreador.

-escuchen encontramos algo aquí ven. Dijo pro utonio.

-que es. Dijo brick.

-un portal. Dijo prof utonio

Sin pensarlo brick tomo el artefacto y comenzó a transformase sin importarle nada encontró el portal pero no iba solo.

-para que nos trajiste aquí. Dijo boomer.

El escenario parecía un antiguo templo.

Los 3 hermanos estaban con su ropa de transformación chaquetas negras con un signo R otra en el pecho y pantalones oscuros incluyendo sus zapatos y los guantes de cada dedo, dentro de la chaqueta habia remera rojo (brick) azul (boomer) y verde (butch).

-aaaaaaaaaa. Dijo boomer.

-que pasa. Dijo brick.

-acabo de ver algunos sujetos. Dijo boomer

-donde. Dijo brick.

Luego brick se fue.

-aaaaaaaaa. Dijo boomer.

-otra vez que pasa. Dijo brick.

-ahí. Dijo boomer señalando.

-nada. Dijo brick.

-p pero. Dijo boomer.

Después brick le da una bofetada a boomer.

-por que fue eso. Dijo boomer.

-para que reacciones. Dijo brick.

Con los 3 héroes.

-aaaaaaaaaa mamacita que fue eso. Grito jake asustado.

-donde. Dijo luffy.

-acabo de verlos y ahora desaparecieron. Dijo jake asustado.

-ya tranquilo. Dijo luffy

Después luffy empieza a jugar con la cara de jake.

-ahí. Dijo finn señalando 3 individuos desconocidos.

-bien todos den un grito. Dijo luffy.

Con los 3 hermanos.

-alguien escucha algo. Dijo butch.

-creo que viene de por allá. Dijo boomer.

-entonces estemos listos. Dijo brick seriamente.

Después los 3 hermanos vieron a 2 chicos el otro era un perro.

Uno era tenia el pelo negro con una chaqueta roja con mangas al pecho al descubierto que llevaba un cicatriz era una X, llevaba un short hasta las rodillas y un cinturón amarrillo llevaba sandalias.

-espero que esta vez me den una buena pelea. Dijo luffy.

El otro llevaba una sombrero blanco que bloqueaba un poco su cabello rubio tenia ojos azules una remera azul y un short azul zapatos negros.

-a ver quien esta listo para sus pataditas. Dijo finn.

-quien eres. Dijo brick enojado.

-mi nombre pues yo soy f…. pero fue empujado por otro chico

-mi nombre es Monkey d. luffy. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-por que me empujates. Dijo finn.

-ahra que dije mi nombre cual es el tuyo. Dijo luffy.

-mi nombre es brick. Dijo molesto.

-no contaste a mi pregunta. Dijo finn.

-donde esta. Dijo brick molesto.

-quien. Dijo jake.

-bombón donde esta bombón. Dijo brick molesto.

-bombom recuerda que mi comí algo llamado bombom estaba delicioso. Dijo luffy feliz.

-MALDITO. Grito brick.

Brick rápidamente fue hacia luffy.

CONTINUARA…

**Merece ¿reviews? **

**ZANGAMAN**


	2. Parte 2

**No soy dueño de los personajes que aparecen. **

Brick se dirigió rápidamente hacia a luffy que los embistió contra una pared causando humo.

-LUFFY. Gritaron jake y finn.

Brick estaba golpeando la cara de luffy sin piedad.

-DONDE ESTA. Grito brick enojado.

-quien. Dijo luffy.

-BOMBON. Grito brick enojado.

-no se de que estas hablando. Dijo luffy.

Brick dio un golpe pero luffy lo detiene con su mano y trata de levantarse mientras sujeta la mano de brick los hermanos impresionados por la fuerza de luffy, mientras que luffy sonría con una gran sonrisa luego estira su brazo**. **

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEH SE ESTIRA. Gritaron boomer y butch.

-**GOMU GOMU NO BULLET. ** Dijo luffy.

Esta técnica golpeo a brick en el estomago causando que se caiga al suelo arrastrándose pero brick se levanta rápidamente luego desaparece mientras que luffy, trate de mirar por todos lados buscando al pelirrojo para después apareció dándole un golpe en la cara.

Pero luffy lo esquiva pero brick da una patada en la costillas pero fue bloqueado hasta que luffy dio un golpe en el mentón para luego da 2 golpes en el estomago, pero brick reacciona da un cabezazo en la cara esto hace retroceder un poco a luffy.

Ambos comienzan a darse golpes pero luego retroceden.

-mas vale que me digas donde esta. Dijo brick.

-ya te dije que no se donde están. Dijo luffy.

-entonces tendré que matarte a golpes. dijo brick.

-lo siento este no será el día yo seré quien te patee el trasero. Dijo luffy.

Después ambos se sujetan fuertemente las manos para ver quien era el mas fuerte después luffy lanza a brick hacia el suelo para luego luffy estira su pierna hacia al cielo, luffy dice **gomu gomu no ono **pero brick se levanta rápidamente esquivando el ataque.

Brick fue corriendo dando un golpe pero luffy estira su brazo usando **gomu gomu no pistol **ambos puños chocan causando un onda de sonido.

-guaaaaaaaooooo. Dijo finn.

-esta batalla es demasiado seria. Dijo jake.

-soy yo oh ese tipo de sombrero de paja. Dijo boomer.

-a que refieres. Dijo butch.

-no nada. Dijo boomer.

Ambos retrocedieron brick se fijo en objeto pesado y rápidamente con su fuerza sujeta una gran roca después lanza hacia luffy pero sin pensarlo luffy corre hacia la roca y salta camina, hacia la roca fácilmente pero luego brick golpea en la cabeza causando que roca se rompa.

Había humo finn y jake estaban preocupados por luffy y los 2 hermanos estaban preocupados por su hermano brick hasta que finalmente se despejo el humo, los 4 vieron que aun seguían peleando ahora estaban dándose golpes y al mismo tiempo se bloqueaban.

Brick lanzo muchas bolas de energía pero luffy las esquivaba como si nada pero luego se acerca estira su brazo y luffy dice **gomu gomu no pistol ** pero brick desaparece y aparece por detrás mientras que agarra su brazo luego comienza a girar como un helicóptero.

Después lo lanza pero luffy cae de pie arrastrándose después corre rápidamente hacia a brick estira su pierna luffy dice **gomu gomu no muchi **pero brick lo esquiva.

Ambos seguían peleando hasta que finalmente brick desapareció luffy no volvería a caer en el mismo truco 2 veces pero en vez de eso había bolas de energía que rodearon a luffy, incluso se fijo arriba estaba atrapado después las bolas de energía chocaron a luffy haciendo una gran explosión de humo.

Mientras tanto con los soldados del lich.

-vaya, vaya pero miren quienes son. Dijo iggy.

-mejor cállate. Dijo rei.

-SUN. Dijeron danya y shiva.

-hola no va creer lo que encontré en el otro universo. Dijo sun.

-pues nosotras encontramos algo muy interesante. Dijo danya.

-si es un chico es guapo. Dijo shiva.

-pues yo también el mas guapo. Dijo sun.

Ahí las chicas empezaron a discutir si luffy y brick quien era el más guapo mientras dark miraba por todos lados buscando al lich.

-donde esta el gran lich. Dijo dark.

-aquí abajo. Dijo lich.

-gran lich me alegra que este bien. Dijo dark.

-ahora yo te haré la pregunta por que traes a esa humana. Dijo lich.

-ella tiene magia negra con eso podría volver a su forma normal. Dijo dark.

-mmm…interesante. Dijo lich.

-va hacer el ritual. Dijo dark.

-si dime el sombrero de paja sigue vivo. Dijo lich.

-el nos derroto. Dijo iggy obteniendo la atención del lich y dark.

-de que hablas nosotros acabemos con ese pelirrojo. Dijo acnus.

-SILENCIO tal vez billy sabia de esto otros héroes de otra dimensión. Dijo lich.

-creo ahora entiendo de seguro entraron a nuestro portal. Dijo acnus.

-esto no lo esperaba pero…jaja quiero que los busquen y los destruyan mientras hago mi ritual, pero dejen al sombrero de paja vivo lo matare yo mismo. Dijo lich.

-si. dijeron todos.

Ahí todos empezaron a buscar a luffy, brick, finn, boomer, jake y butch después de unos momentos se podía a ver danya.

-veamos si lo busco al sombrero de paja antes de que el muera aprovechare nuestro momento juntos. Dijo danya.

Pero luego ella se fijo en una explosión de humo se dirigió hacia ahí.

Mientras tanto luffy y brick que seguían peleando tras esa explosión realmente ellos querían ganar brick quería bombón el la amaba el daría su vida por ella pelearía hasta el final, luffy se encontró con mucha gente interesante hizo amigos por casi todo ooo el los protegería incluso a la dulce princesa o ryona.

Mientras los 2 seguían peleando estaban siendo observados por danya.

-lo encontré si lo ayudo al sombrero de paja tal vez el salga conmigo ay soy tremenda. Dijo danya con ojos de corazón.

Danya corrió hacia luffy que seguía peleando contra brick pero los 2 no se dieron cuenta pero luffy dijo **gomu gomu no pistol** pero en ese momento brick lo esquiva dándole en el rostro a danya que ahora estaba K.O.

-así se hace hermano hiciste que golpeara a su amiga. Dijo boomer.

-amiga. Dijo luffy confundido.

-finn no es la chica que me acaricio la pansita. Dijo jake.

-si esa es ella fue que atacado al dulce reino. Dijo finn.

-esperen un momento no es tu amiga. Dijo brick.

-no acaso no es tu amiga. Dijo luffy.

-no ni siquiera la conozco pero tu dijiste que te comiste a bombón. Dijo brick.

-acaso te refieres a la fiesta que comí muchos bombones. Dijo luffy.

-eh no nada olvídalo. Dijo brick con una gota de sudor al estilo.

-no creo que ella despierte después de el golpe que le diste. Dijo butch.

-dejémosla así. Dijo luffy.

-oigan quienes son ustedes acaso también tienes poderes iguales que nosotros. Dijo boomer.

-no de hecho jake y luffy son los que se estiran yo no tengo ningún poder especial. Dijo finn.

-mi nombre es butch.

-yo soy jake el perro.

-boomer.

-yo soy el héroe de ooo de estos barrios finn el humano.

-mas bien el celoso. Dijo luffy.

-OYE. Dijo finn.

-veo que ya conocieron a mis hermanos menores yo soy mayor de todos soy brick…lamento atacar asi.

-no hay problema comenzamos con el pie izquierdo mi nombre es monkey d luffy yo seré el futuro rey de los piratas.

Después los 3 hermanos y los 3 héroes se unieron para así rescatar y acabar con los soldados del lich.

-así que a ustedes son humanos al igual que yo. Dijo finn.

-um…creo que si aunque nos clono un mono. Dijo butch.

-un mono. Dijo finn confundido.

-después te lo explico es un larga historia. Dijo butch.

-así que tu eres un pirata dime este lugar los piratas existen. Dijo boomer.

-no exactamente yo caí en un tornado de agua que me llevo en este lugar pero la verdad que me gusta estar aquí. Dijo luffy.

-quieres ser mi hermano mayor. Dijo boomer.

-oye. Dijo brick.

Pero sin embargo en su camino apareció iggy junto con sun.

-hola brick. Dijo sun guiñándole el ojo.

-ah…hola. Dijo brick nervioso.

-sombrero de paja quiero la revancha. Dijo iggy.

-aguarda un momento luffy yo luchare contra el. Dijo finn sacando su espada.

-bien en total no quería pelear con el. Dijo luffy.

-GRRRRRRR COMO SE ATREVE. Grito enojado iggy

-brick escucha tu quieres quedarte conmigo. Dijo sun..

Brick rápidamente paso a iggy y sun.

-será mejor que no perdamos tiempo sigamos. Dijo brick corriendo.

-eh… es espera. Dijo sun.

-tu no pasaras. Dijo boomer.

-que. Dijo sun.

Brick, boomer, jake y luffy dejaron solo a finn y boomer que iban a enfrentarse contra iggy y sun.

-terminare esto rápido así estaré junto con brick. Dijo sun.

-mi hermano no se interesa en chicas. Dijo boomer.

-hermano…espero que sean interesante. Dijo sun.

Sun lanzo bolas de energía mientras boomer esquivaba corriendo mientras que finn y iggy estaban otra vez en guerra de espadas.

Al chocar las espadas las chispas volaban iggy dio una patada en la pierna de finn lo cual causa que se arrodille da otra patada en la cara de finn pero en ese momento, lo bloquea con su espada finn da una patada en el pie de iggy pero el se teletransporta antes de caer al suelo.

Boomer trataba de esquivar la chica era muy rápida trato con una bola de energía pero no funciono hasta que finalmente corre por la pared lo que causa que sun se choque provocando humo.

Mientras tanto con luffy, brick, jake y butch que corrían.

-brick crees fue buena idea dejar boomer con esa chica. Dijo butch un poco preocupado.

-se que lo sientes pero boomer no se va dejar ganar. Dijo brick.

-ni finn se que es celoso pero a veces el usa la cabeza. Dijo luffy.

Pero fueron interrumpidos en un ataque eran shiva y acnus.

-ese tipo. Dijo butch.

-oh pero si es el chico que derrote. Dijo acnus.

-grrr hermano yo me encargo de este tipo ustedes sigan. Dijo butch.

-yo te ayudo seré tu espada. Dijo jake en forma de espada.

-cuídense. Dijo luffy.

-gracias. Dijo brick.

Luffy y brick se iban corriendo dejando solos a butch y jake.

-mejor acabo con el perro rápido. Dijo shiva seria.

-aaaaaaa mamacita antes no era así. Dijo jake asustado

Butch y acnus pelearon por los aires da una patada pero era bloqueada por acnus contraataca con un derechazo se sentía que estos iban serios, mientras que jake huía de su oponente.

-VUELVE VOY MATARTE PERRO. Grito shiva.

-aaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo jake.

Butch da una patada al estomago pero luego da 2 golpes en el pecho luego una patada en la cabeza pero fue bloqueado por golpe en la mejilla después acnus dio golpes rápidos en todo el cuerpo de butch.

-esperen un momento eso es. Dijo jake que se escondió detrás de una roca.

-SAL DE AHÍ. Grito shiva.

-hola preciosa me extrañaste. Dijo luffy que en realidad era jake.

-… sin palabras de shiva.

-yo soy todo tuyo. Dijo luffy.

-CREES QUE SOY TONTA. Grito shiva.

Después jake fue brutalmente golpeado por shiva pero con butch que seguía siendo golpeando por acnus que le dio una patada en la espalda que se estrello contra el suelo, butch se levanto pero luego algo golpeo su estomago era jake.

-jake. Dijo butch.

-dime que tan fuerte eres. Dijo jake.

-lo suficiente. Dijo butch.

-escucha entra a…mi boca. Dijo jake.

-q q que. Dijo butch.

-hazlo es la única forma tendrás mas poder. Dijo jake.

-…esta bien pero no comas. Dijo butch.

Con luffy y brick.

-después de que acabemos con esto daremos una fiesta te interesa. Dijo luffy.

-si hay comida si. Dijo brick.

Ahí adelante apareció rei.

-un cerdo yo te derrotare para después te voy comer. Dijo luffy con ojos brillantes mientras que se le caía la baba.

-AHORA VERAS. Grito rei.

Después brick se alejo de luffy.

Rei daba los golpes furiosamente pero luffy los esquivaba hasta que finalmente acertó un golpe en la cabeza pero su cabeza se estiraba hasta que finalmente, volvió golpeando la cabeza de rei esto lo hizo retroceder luego luffy sujeto sus cuernos y estiro sus brazos alejándose luego salto golpeándolo contra el suelo.

Con brick que estaba en el ritual del lich ahí vio a bombón que estaba dormida.

-BOMBON. Grito brick.

Pero brick fue golpeando por detrás era dark ahora brick estaba en el suelo después fue sujetado de su piernas fue arrojado 3 veces al suelo, después brick se levanta rápidamente causando que se gorra se cayera da un golpe pero fue sujetado y lo chocan contra el suelo.

Dark da un golpe en la mejilla pero brick lo esquiva pero dark da un codazo en la mejilla causando que brick retrocediera para después brick da una patada en el pecho de dark, pero esto no lo hizo sentir dolor pero no espero que brick le diera con una bola de energía en la cara.

-eres bueno pero tus amigos no duraran. Dijo dark.

-ellos no se rendirán. Dijo brick.

Con finn y boomer.

Boomer da un golpe en el codo de sun esto hace que choque la pared para luego sale pero no muy feliz luego se fija que boomer no esta, mientras que finn seguía peleando con espada iggy dio un golpe pero fue detenido por una patada voladora de parte de boomer en la cara que lo dejo en el suelo.

Finn corrió ya que aprovecho pero no lo ataco estaba haciendo algo después iggy se levanto ahora boomer comenzó crear una bola de energía pero la lanzo hacia el aire, luego sun se dirigió rápidamente a boomer dio un golpe pero fue desviando boomer da 3 patada en el estomago.

-aquí se acaba niño. Dijo iggy.

-yo no lo creo. Dijo finn.

Finn se saco su sombrero demostrando tener el cabello mas largo que brick ahí se podía ver que las piernas de iggy estaban atadas al cabello de finn.

-_que bueno que luffy no nos hizo ayudar a esa bruja. Pensó finn_

-pero que. dijo iggy pero fue interrumpido.

Finn empezó con toda su fuerza a chocar a iggy contra el suelo 5 después empezó a girar luego finn con su propia espada corta su cabello iggy se dirigía ahora contra sun ambos chocaron para después boomer agarro a los 2.

Después lo lanzo hacia los aires empezó a golpear rápidamente la espalda de sun pero crea un bola de energía y lanza hacia la espalda de sun junto iggy que abrió los ojos vio la bola que había creado boomer finalmente una explosión ambos cayeron al suelo estaban K.O.

Con butch y jake.

Ahora ellos 2 eran uno o mejor dicho butch estaba en la boca pero ahora se movió rápidamente estirando sus brazos como lo hacia luffy golpeando a acnus y shiva, ambos trataron de golpearlo al mismo tiempo pero butch se defendía en forma de X.

Hasta que finalmente decidió contraataca estiro su brazo le dio en la mejilla a shiva luego agarro la cabeza de acnus ambos saltan hasta que finalmente estirando su pierna chocándolo contra el suelo pero era el suelo choco contra shiva que estaba encima de el.

Jake escupe a butch y el vuela rápidamente dando un cabezazo al estomago al los 2 pero no era suficiente pero jake se agrando hacer un gigante y fueron aplastados dejándolos K.O.

Con luffy.

Rei tratantazo de golpearlo pero finalmente luffy comienza a mover rápidamente sus brazos **gomu gomu no gatoringan **esto envía donde esta brick**. **

Con brick que estaba dándolo todo estaba golpeando rápidamente la cara de dark pero el lo sujeta del brazo comienza a apretarle.

-ya casi termino. Dijo lich.

-eso perfecto. Dijo dark que estaba detras lich.

Soltando a brick.

-yo lo haré por usted. Dijo dark que tomo al lich y lo lanzo lejos.

-TRAAAAIIIIDDDDOOOOOOR. Dijo lich.

-absorberé los poderes de esta chica (lengua desconocida). Dijo dark.

-BOMBON. Grito brick.

Brick bolo hacia bombón pero estaba lejos pero sin embargo algo choco contra dark era rei que estaba K.O brick aprovecho esto y cargo a bombón.

-bombón despierta por favor. Dijo brick preocupado.

-…um que donde estamos. Dijo bombón confundido.

Pero esa confusión se acabo por que brick la beso en los labios.

-USTEDES LOS MATARE LOS DESTRUIRE A TODOS. Grito dark enojado.

Dark corrió hacia brick y bombón pero fue interrumpido por un golpe era luffy que sonreía.

-oye necesitas mi ayuda. Dijo luffy.

-no vendría mal un poco de ayuda. Dijo brick.

-acaso acaba de estirar su brazo. Dijo bombón en shock.

-si soy hombre de goma. Dijo luffy.

-bombón. Dijo brick.

-si. Dijo bombón.

-escucha tienes que salir como sea. Dijo brick.

-pero brick yo. Dijo bombón.

-te prometo que cuando vuelva te comprare un chocolate. Dijo brick sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-brick yo de acuerdo. Dijo bombón.

Ella se iba ir pero bombón le dio un beso en los labios después ella se alejo dejándolo solo a brick, luffy y dark.

-ahora entiendo por que me atacaste. Dijo luffy.

-eso no fue por celo. Dijo brick.

-descuida no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Dijo luffy.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito dark.

Los 6 soldados de el lich que estaban caídos se desaparecían hasta que finalmente dark estaba rodeado de energía maligna de sus 6 compañeros.

CONTINUARA…

**Dejen sus reviews **

**ZANGAMAN**


	3. parte 3

**No soy dueño de nada. **

Dark ahora estaba rodeado de magia de negra de parte de sus compañeros que les quito la vida.

Dark desapareció luego apareció frente brick y luffy pero rápidamente luffy da una patada en la mejilla pero dark la bloquea brick decide ayudar dando una patada pero dark, la bloquea ambos retroceden y luffy y brick tratan de dar un golpe pero dark usa onda de sonica de magia negra.

Esto causo que luffy y brick choquen violentamente la pared para después los 2 se levantan del suelo.

-jeje esto se pondrá interesante. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-tu lo has dicho. Dijo brick.

-ustedes ya no son fuertes ahora que controlo la magia del lich puedo destruir todo ooo, para después me encargare de el otro universo. Dijo dark.

-no voy permitir eso. Dijo brick.

-ni yo ooo ahora tiene a un héroe. Dijo luffy.

Brick corrió hacia dark pero dark dio un golpe pero brick lo esquiva después corre sobre el brazo de dark para así agarra el brazo violentamente y lo lanza contra la pared, para el corre hacia a brick pero brick lanza una gran bola de energía pero dark salta ahora mismo esta en el aire.

Pero dark se fijo que luffy estaba en el aire y comienza con golpes rápidos pero el se cubre en forma de X para luego luffy aterriza en el suelo ya que no puede volar mientras que dark, si puede pero no espero que brick diera un golpe en el pecho.

Esto hizo retroceder un poco a dark para luego da una patada pero brick la bloquea y también da una patada pero dark la bloquea ambos dan un golpe pero los puños chocan, brick da una patada pero es bloqueada por dark esos golpes hacían un gran sonido.

Brick empezó a dar golpes rápidos pero dark se defendía en forma de X después dark da una patada pero luego brick lo esquiva da y junta sus manos, luego da un golpe en la cabeza de dark lo que causa que choque contra el suelo violentamente.

Después dark se levanta y luffy corre hacia a dark estira sus 2 brazos hasta que finalmente dark se defiende con su pierna ya que ambos golpes causaron una onda de sonido, dark da 3 golpes en la cabeza de luffy cuando dio el ultimo se choque contra la pared.

Pero luffy se impulsa estirando sus brazos hacia 2 rocas enormes dándole un impulso y comienza golpear rápidamente pero dark lo esquiva fácilmente, después ambos dan un golpea causando que choquen los puños causando una onda de sonido.

Dark patea a luffy en el pecho causando que se choque contra la pared pero después bloquea ya que brick estaba golpeando en el rostro pero es bloqueado, una patada en el estomago pero es bloqueado y comienza a dar golpes rápidos pero dark los bloquea como si nada.

Dark sujeta la chaqueta de brick y lo lanza contra la pared después luffy corre hacia dark dando 15 patadas en el rostro pero dark las bloquea después luffy, da una patada en el cuello de dark pero el se agacha esquivando pero dark da una patada por la espalda causando que luffy se caiga al suelo.

Pero antes de que se caiga al suelo dark apareció frente a luffy da un golpe en el estomago de luffy después otro golpe en el estomago lo que hace que luffy, se arrastre por los suelos violentamente después luffy y brick se levantan.

-no importa si son 2 en total tengo el suficiente poder para matarlos espero no decepcionarlos pero ya termine de calentar. Dijo dark.

-demonios yo pensé que estaba peleando en serio. Dijo brick.

-a mi eso no me importa. Dijo luffy.

-deberían rendirse y arrodillarse ante su nuevo rey. Dijo dark.

Pero luffy corrió hacia dark para despuésrealizar el **gatoringan **pero dark no se esperaba que brick que saltara sobre luffy y dar un golpe en la cara pero es bloqueado, luffy usa **gomu gomu no pistol** pero dark aparece por detrás de luffy dando una patada pero es bloqueado.

Pero dark comenzó a rodear su pierna de magia negra y comenzó a dar patadas rápidas a luffy y brick parecía que esas energías traspasaba el cuerpo de el sombrero de paja y el pelirrojo, después se hizo una explosión de humo mientras que dark sonría malvadamente.

-con ese ataque tan poderoso ya deberían estar muertos. Dijo dark.

Dark camino para retirase y buscar a bombón para así absorber el poder que tenia pero se detuvo para esquivar una bola de energía pero se fijo por detrás vio a luffy, que estaba frente a el utilizando **gomu gomu no bazooka **dándole en estomago de dark esto lo hizo retroceder un poco.

-me sorprende ustedes serán difíciles de eliminar pero…los veo un poco agotados. Dijo dark.

-quieres dejar de alardear. Dijo brick.

Dark desapareció y apareció frente a brick y luffy pero sus manos estaban cubiertas de magia negra iba a terminar con esto pero fue interrumpido por una patada voladora en su cara esto lo hizo retroceder violentamente.

-ah…bombón. Dijo brick.

-ni yo esperaba eso. Dijo luffy.

-bombón que estas haciendo TE DIJE QUE TE VAYAS. Dijo brick molesto.

-no. dijo bombón.

-ESTO PELIGROSO ES PEOR QUE EZER. Dijo brick.

-lo se pero me niego a dejarte. Dijo bombón.

-bombón. Dijo brick.

-no voy permitir que tu mueras por eso tu eres novio se que tu eres mas fuerte que este monstruo. Dijo bombón.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito dark.

Dark corrió hacia a bombón pero ella empezó con golpes rápidos hasta que finalmente acertó un golpe en el estomago pero al parecer dark no retrocedió ni un poco, sin darse cuenta bombón sintió un dolor en su estomago esto lo dejo K.O.

-ahora muere. Dijo dark.

Dark da golpe con magia negra pero es su rostro es golpeado gracia a brick pero se veía diferente.

-brick. Dijo bombón débilmente hasta que cerro los ojos

-que velocidad acaso se transformo. Dijo luffy viendo a brick diferente.

Brick sus ojos cambiaron a gris ahora su pelo era blanco puro ahora su cabello era largo llegaba hasta la espalda sus guantes, su pantalón, incluyendo sus zapatos eran blancos su camisa había desaparecido en vez de eso llevaba una chaqueta larga hasta las rodillas era de color rojo dejando su pecho al descubierto, pero detrás de la chaqueta llevaba el signo ying.

-creo yo debo hacer lo mismo **GIA SEKANDO**. Dijo luffy agitando su brazo derecho.

La piel de luffy se volvió rosa ahora sacaba humo.

-no se que esta pasado pero al parecer se ven diferentes. Dijo dark.

Brick apareció frente a dark pero ambos comenzaron a darse golpes rápidos y al mismo tiempo se bloqueaban rápidamente pero dark da un golpe pero brick lo esquiva fácilmente, después brick contraataca con una patada poderosa que envía por los aires a dark.

Dark reacciona comienza flotar por los aires pero luffy ahora estaba frente a el y usa **jet bazooka** esto hace que choque contra el suelo pero luffy estiro su pierna pero dark, lo esquiva pero luego es agarrado en el cuello era brick mientras dark trato de liberarse.

Pero luego brick da golpes rápidos en el estomago después desaparece mientras que dark siente sus piernas golpeadas luego sintió dolor en los brazos y el pecho y el estomago luego aparece frente a el dándole un golpe en el rostro.

Dark retrocedió de dolor pero luffy vino **jet pistol **esto lo envió a volar pero luffy lo seguía para utilizar **jet axe **pero lo esquiva pero sin embargo brick golpea la cara de luffy.

-POR QUE ME ATACAS. Grito luffy.

Brick no respondió ninguna palabra y desapareció.

-oye. Dijo luffy que tenia una vena en la cabeza.

Brick comenzó a moverse rápido para dark pero luffy podía ver su movimientos.

-RESPONDE ESTO. Grito luffy.

Luffy da un golpe en la mejilla de brick lo que le envía contra la pared pero brick lanzo una bola de energía de color blanco hacia luffy pero luffy lo esquiva para después, realiza** gomu gomu jet pistol** pero brick reacciona comienza volar rápidamente hacia luffy.

Ambos empiezan a darse golpes rápidos ambos se aguantaban el dolor de sus golpes hasta se oye una onda sonica que luffy estaba bloqueando el golpe de brick, después luffy uso** jet bullet **dándole en el estomago después usa **jet pistol **causando que se arrastre por los suelos.

Pero luego brick aparece frente a luffy.

**-GOLPE DE YING. **Dijo brick.

El puño de brick brillo como una luz ese ataque le dio a luffy en el estomago y cayo al suelo violentamente brick camina tranquilamente hacia luffy pero luego brick cae de rodillas ahora volvió a la normalidad.

-_no se que paso pero voy aprovechar este momento esos 2 ya me causaron problemas. Pensó dark. _

Luffy ahora estaba normal se levanto y vio a brick que estaba de rodillas respirando un poco.

-levántate. Dijo luffy molesto.

-luffy…pero que paso. Dijo brick.

-no mientas tu cabello cambio de color y empezaste a atacarme. Dijo luffy molesto.

-eso…lo siento. Dijo brick triste.

-la verdad no entiendo por me atacaste. Dijo luffy.

-esa es una transformación que ni yo puedo controlar. Dijo brick.

-ya veo. Dijo luffy.

-lo siento ahora todo esto es mi culpa. Dijo brick triste.

-no te culpes a ti mismo. Dijo bombón caminaba débilmente.

-bombón. Dijo brick.

-si te sigues culpando no ganaras nada no te quedes ahí parado tienes que seguir peleando asi…todos volveremos a casa. Dijo bombón.

-ella tiene razón dime que tienes fuerzas para moverte. Dijo luffy.

-no aun me queda energías para luchar. Dijo brick levantándose.

-crees puedas controlar tu transformación. Dijo luffy.

-no lose no creo. Dijo brick pero es interrumpido.

-NO DIGAS ESO, escucha si tu no lo controlar entonces estas demostrando ser un debilucho…pero debes esforzaste al máximo para controlarlo demuéstrale quien eres. Dijo luffy.

-de acuerdo. Dijo brick.

Brick cerro trataba de concentrase para dominar la transformación del ying pero dark grito a los cielos y empezó a correr hacia a brick pero luffy.

-**GIA SEKANDO. **Dijo luffy agitado su brazo.

Ambos chocaron sus 2 brazos y empezaron a darse golpes rápidos al mismo tiempo en todas partes del cuerpo ahora esto un combate de resistencia.

-GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito dark mientras seguía golpeando rápidamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito luffy mientras seguía golpeando rápidamente.

Dark da un salto en los retrocediendo y envió una bola de energía hecha de magia negra hacia luffy pero lo esquiva luffy da un golpe pero esquivado dark, vuela rápidamente hacia luffy pero el usa** gomu gomu no jet pistol** esto golpea el pecho de dark.

Pero dark reacciona vuela hacia luffy pero el usa **gomu gomu no jet pistol **pero dark la esquiva y aparecio frente a luffy mientras que retrocedía pero, dark envía una onda de viento hecha de magia negra que traspasa el cuerpo esto deja luffy K.O

Mientras dark solamente ignoraba luffy que cayera y ve brick y bombón.

-que pasa. Dijo brick con los ojos cerrados.

-nada tu solo concéntrate. Dijo bombón.

Brick seguía con los ojos cerrados para activar su transformación del ying

-**BUSOSHOKU HAKI. **Dijo luffy que seguía con en pie y con **gia sekando **activado pero sus brazos estaban cubiertos por metal.

-ya estoy harto de esto. Dijo dark que ahora tenia una campo rodeado en todo su cuerpo.

Ambos corrieron luffy utilizo **gomu gomu no jet gatoringan **mientras dark confiado de su armadura hecha de magia fue rota pero luffy golpeaba rápidamente, que ningún ojo humano pudiera ver.

-listo. Dijo brick que abrió los ojos su pelo era medio blanco.

Luffy seguía golpeando rápidamente mientras brick corría y da un gran salto sobre luffy.

-**GOLPE DEL YING. **Dijo brick.

Ese golpe dejo un agujero en el estomago.

-esto…no puede…estar pasando. Dijo dark hasta que todo su cuerpo exploto.

Esa explosión dejo mucho humo.

-lo lograron. Dijo bombón feliz.

Luffy y brick cayeron al suelo estaban agotados pero su felicidad fue interrumpida cuando en alguna parte del lugar donde estaban empezaba temblar todo se estaba autodestruyendo, parecía el fin del mundo bombón era única en pie brick, boomer, butch, luffy, finn y jake estaban agotados.

-que hago. Dijo bombón preocupada.

-vete. Dijo brick.

-no. dijo bombón.

-quiero que vivas. Dijo brick

-NO QUIERIO VIVIR SIN TI. Dijo bombón llorando.

-bombón. Dijo brick.

-jajaja esta será mi ultima risa creo que no me convertiré en el rey de los piratas. Dijo luffy sonriendo con su clásica sonrisa.

Ambos cerraron los ojos finalmente una luz después de unos momentos en abrirlos se fijaron que estaban curados vierion el suelo y era césped limpio.

-ya estamos muertos. Dijo luffy.

-este es el cielo. Dijo brick.

-que raro no recuerdo como llegue aquí. Dijo bombón.

-ay mi cabeza. Dijo boomer.

-como llegamos aquí. Dijo finn.

-no lose jovencito. Dijo jake.

-oigan donde estamos. Dijo butch.

-yo estoy confundido. Dijo luffy.

-yo los traje aquí. Dijo ? solamente estaba encapuchado de color rojo no se podía ver el rostro.

-estamos muertos. Dijo bombón.

-_en donde lo había visto antes. Pensaron luffy y brick._

-no, están ooo. Dijo ?

-en donde. Dijeron brick, butch, boomer y bombón.

-en ooo así es como se llama este universo. Dijo ?

-universo. Dijo butch.

-hay muchos universos cada una con una historia diferente pero yo los devolveré a su universo. Dijo ?

-que bien. Dijo brick.

-luffy. Dijo ?

-si. dijo luffy.

-dime quieres volver a tu universo junto con tu tripulación. Dijo ?

-no. dijo luffy.

-que luffy que paso con tu tripulación ellos son tus amigos. Dijo boomer.

-si quiero volver pero…los framers siguen aquí se que ellos van atacar en cualquier momento. Dijo luffy.

-entiendo, bien cuando los haya enviado a su universo todos ya no recordaran nada les daré tiempo para despedirse. Dijo ?

-cuídate jake. Dijo butch.

-tu también jovencito paz. Dijo jake.

-me da pena tu cabello. Dijo boomer.

-descuida volverá a crecer. Dijo finn.

-así que este es…el adiós. Dijo brick.

-si. Dijo luffy.

-no soy bueno con las despedidas pero… gracias por ayudarme a rescatar a bombón. Dijo brick.

-gracias. Dijo bombón.

-no tu también me ayudaste a derrotar a ese tipo. Dijo luffy.

-lastima que no podamos recodar esto. Dijo brick.

Pero luffy le ofreció su mano ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

-eso no importa ahora todos somos nakama. Dijo luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-si, tal vez en algún futuro nos volvamos a ver. Dijo brick con una gran sonrisa.

Después de un apretón se soltaron.

-bien aquí vamos. Dijo ?

-adiós. Dijeron brick, bombón, boomer y butch levantado las manos.

-adiós. Dijeron luffy, finn y jake levantando las manos.

Hubo un gran flash lo cual esto se reinicio.

Al día siguiente en el universo 384025 el universo de ooo en la casa de nuestros de heroes.

-(bostezo) yosh iré donde ryona me acompañan. Dijo luffy.

-zzzzzzzzzzzz. Dijeron finn y jake dormidos.

-bien me iré solo jejeje. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

En el universo 364780 se podía ver a brick descansado hasta que se fijo la hora.

-son las 11 y media voy llegar tarde a mi cita con bombón. Dijo brick saltando de la cama y vistiéndose lo mas rápido posible.

**Fin de esta historia. **

**Espero esto los haya entretenido un poco y ahora les aviso que "el pirata que se convierto en héroe" volveré a subir mas caps, y "novios en secreto" por favor sean pacientes que muy pronto subiré otro capitulo dejen sus reviews. **

**ZANGAMAN**


End file.
